Friends 4 ever: Changeing paths
by Mystic Dragonsfire
Summary: She sat in a room surrounded by Vid screens, ever one of Hundered and fifty on. "Ms. Dorlian!....Ms. Dorlian!"
1. Ch1: To meny gaurds

-1(Ok This is a story that comes after endless waltz. its been about a year and a half since any of the Gundam pilots have seen each other with exception of Quatre he kept in touch with every one but Heero and

Wufei. Heero and Wufei are working as guards for the same firm. The guys are going to pull together to

protect Relena. Who has had a threat on her life from the head of said firm. I've said too much already so if you want to know what happens you have to read.)

Enjoy and please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Would I be writing this if I owned them. Probably! But I DONT :( I WISH I DID!) BOO HOO.OH WELL….

_**Intro:** The year is After Colony198. There have been no further threats to either earth or the colonies since the Tyrant Dekim Barton's plan to carry out the real Operation Meteor was foiled by the Gundam pilots. All mobile suits have been destroyed including the Gundams. Life has been all but peaceful however, the earth sphere has been having trouble keeping down the number of armed guards in certain companies and that the Government is swamped Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian takes one of their cases on her self that's were this story starts._

Friends 4 Ever

Changing Paths

Ch1:

To many guards

"Miss Dorlian I know it's not of your normal duties but it would be of gre..."

" I told you I'm Glad to help out. I'll talk with the Firms President about the extra guards. You have nothing to worry about."

" Thank you. Miss Dorlian we're so grateful. Things have been so busy around here that we haven't been able to keep all the armed guard limitations. "

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of this one. Relena out." She turns off the communication device, and leaf's through the information on the firm employees. She's almost through them when...

"Miss Dorlian we're here." Relena looks up and doesn't see the last name on the list 'Heero Yuy'.

"Thank you Pagan." She gets out and starts up the stairs. "I shouldn't be long please wait for me."

"Yes. Miss Relena "

"Alright then." Turning she continues up the stairs.

Inside the building a young man looks out the window at the young woman that is now entering. '_Relena? What's she doing here?'_ He backs away and returns to his post outside the Presidents office. If he is right

then Relena should be becoming his way. _'It sure would be nice to see her...What am saying she is Relena Peacecraft Or Dorlian... well anyway she's the Vice Foreign Minister, way out of my league and probably_

_hates me for all the times I've tried to kill her. WHY THE HELL AM IDOING THIS OVER A SIMPLE GIRL? I know why. She was the first person to ever show me kindness. Wufei was right I've become wea.…'_

She came around the corner. Her hair back in a low ponytail, powder blue suit fitting her body like a glove accenting every curve, the skirt coming just above her knee. A red rose stands out in her button hole drawing his eyes. She looks great. He reaches to open the door, catching the surprised look on her face, and feels his own face go red. _'What's wrong with me? Every time I see her every thing turns_

_up side down.' _He closes the door behind her when she enters the conference room and try's to stop his speeding pulse.

"Does someone have a crush on Miss Dorlian?" Coming out of his thoughts he stares at the guard who shares

his post.

"Hu? What?" He feels color flood his face and try's to hide it.

"You do. You have a crush on Miss Dorlian."

"Humph." The guard gives him a flabbergasted look and returns to his post. Did he?

In the office Relena is having a hard time convincing the firm's president that one firm doesn't need so many guards. " Miss Dorlian our firm handles all the extremely dangerous criminal cases. We need the guards to protect any witnesses as well as our self's."

" Oh is that why you have assassins and military soldiers that are capable of fighting in mobile suits! " Dorlian had backed him in to a corner he didn't like being backed in to a corner. He had to get rid of her.

" Look Miss Relena I'm not only one who makes these decisions, I musts peak with my associates as well as the firm head. There is a party at the Renaissance hotel, there will be live entertainment and why don't you come and we can talk about this with the rest of the representatives." He hands her an invitation and leads her to the door.

"I'm sure after you talk to them we'll be able to come up with a solution."

She stops at the door and turns to face him. "I'm sure we would but I'm sorry I can't. I have company coming and

can't be spared." She goes to hand him back the invitation.

"That's ok bring them along the more the merrier. " He says pushing her hand back and turning her around and opening the door. When she's somewhat hesitant to leave he gets kind of pushy. " I'm sorry you have to

leave but I have a meeting. Mr. Yuy please show Ms. Dorlian out." Relena catches the stern look the firm president gives Heero before going back into the office. She shakes her head as a knowing smirk crosses her

face. The guard standing beside Heero gives him a stern look with a childish grin.

"Hey Heero if your not gonna show her out I will. The boss sounded kind of angry." But Heero doesn't hear him. Relena caught him in her blue eyes and he was forced to look in to them.

"Relena...…"

She lowers her eyes as an embarrassed redness covers her face from the way he says her name. Like so many times before during the war, with such compassion and want.

" Hello! Heero didn't you hear him. The boss wants her out of here." The guard begins to mumble some thing about "Having to do every thing himself. " Then he grabs her arm. "Come on Ms. Dorlian. I'm sure you

have better things to do." Pulling at her arm he starts to walk away. Heero clears the gap between them and grabs the guard's wrist, rather forcefully.

"Bernard I'll take care of it."

"To late buddy you had your chance."

"Excuse me sir but your hurting me." Both men look at her with surprised

faces.

"Sorry." He releases her. She glances at Heero and starts to walk away. Bernard turns to him. "Aren't you going to show her out?" Heero gives him a blank stare. "Come on, that look she gave you was totally begging you to follow."

"Hn."

" Are you completely clueless?" Heero scowls at him and walks away. As Heero rounds the corner Bernard goes to follow.

"Bernard!" He turns around to see the firm president.

"Yes."

" I've invited Ms. Dorlian to the party tonight but I have a feeling that if she shows up she'll be leaving early." He makes a slashing motion across his throat.

"Why do you..."

"Because if she succeeds at cutting back our security you'll be out of a job. However if some thing unpleasant happens to her it will give the government the idea to stop bugging us."

"Oh! So she'd be a lesson for others. Good I'll get some of the others!" Bernard starts to run off.

"Oh and Bernard don't tell Heero. He seems to have an "attachment" to her."

"Right." He nods in agreement.

Heero rounded another corner, in front of him Relena is waiting for an elevator down. He quickly hides the distressed look on his face. His COM had picked up the whole conversation, he knew they would try and assassinate Relena. But if he told her would she believe him? Of course, for some reason she had an uncanny faith in him. It was refreshing. She turned to look at him, blue eyes sparkling. _'She's so innocent.'_

"Heero. How have you been?" He just looks at her, she can't read his eyes they are still as cold as she remembered. The elevator door opens, she steps in and he follows. "So are you undercover?" No answer. _'I_

_guess I was mistaken to think you might actually be happy to see me.' _The elevator door closes, opening again when they reach the third floor. Some guards get in, pushing Relena in to a corner. Heero steps in front of her, every muscle in his body is tense. Relena starts to feel uneasy, but pushes the feeling that something is wrong from her mind, she was always was safe when he was around.

His right shoulder is almost touching her chin and his right leg is touching hers, positioned so he could send her easily to the floor. There has to be at least ten guards in the elevator besides them, and at least five more waiting to get on. He is so close her chest is pressed against his back. She hadn't been this close to him since he saved her from Dekim Barton.

Flashback

He had passed out from his injuries, she caught him and lowered him to the floor. Holding him close to her body rubbing the back of his neck. "It's finally over."

Something about the guards made him nervous enough to take a fighters stance. "Heero what's wrong? " (a/n: That's a dumb question)

She was just two inches from his right ear. When she spoke her voice was soft but panicked. Out of the corner of his eye Heero could see her eyes, pleading with him not to shut her out. "Its kind of crowded in here." His voice is its usual monotone ness, revealing nothing. The doors open once again and the guards get off. Bernard catches Heero's eye and smiles. A few minutes later the elevator doors close leaving Heero and Relena inside. He steps away from her letting out an invisible sigh of relief.

"Heero what's going on?" She looks at him with pleading worried eyes.

" So. Quatre is coming to visit you?" His eyes show a faint flicker of

what seems to be jealousy. Could it be. No, not Heero never. She looks

down at her hands, as his glare focuses on her.

" Yes." Why did he always seem to intimidate her. With one look he could send anyone cowering in a corner. Even Duo knew when to back off. (A/N: For those of us Who know Duo we know that it's not very common for him to ' back off '.smiles) She looks up at him, from the look on his face, something was bothering him. "Heero tell me what's wrong and stop being such a big shot." He looks at her with a rather surprised expression, which was something you didn't see very often. The elevator door opens with a ding. They start to walk to her car.

"Are you going take him to the party tonight?"

"No." 'Why was he so interested in what she and Quatre were doing. Did he think that... no that was silly why would he think that.' "Why?"

"Oh. I thought that you'd take him, seeing how he doesn't get out very often."

"Heero you know as well as I do that Quatre doesn't like parties. They make him uncomfortable."

"Yeah. But I also know that if it helps promote peace he would go to hell and back." Heero gives her one of his stern glares. Then opens the door for her. "I really think you should take him."

She gives him a sour smile, and with a mischievous look in her eyes says. "Are you sure that you just don't want me to be alone with him, and you want me to come so you can keep an eye on me." He gives her a

blank stare. "Oh and I hate it when you change the subject." She pulls the door shut, and Pagan drives away.

She just left. He had expected her to try and get him to tell her what was wrong. He was glad she didn't push it but some thing inside him wished she had. He turned to go back inside, he had a lot to do. Some how he had to get Relena to that party.

"Hey Gundam." A deep voice calls him as he enters the main lobby. It's Barth. _'Oh! By Shimigami, and he didn't mean Duo, what the hell did he want.'_ Barth is a big guy, fairly smart, but as far as Heero was

concerned he was way to nosey and had away of getting in to Heero's business.

"What do you want?" Heero asks, voice is low and irritated...


	2. Ch:2 Preperations For Parties

-1**Disclamer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the Characters (Pouts if any one knows how I can! Do tell.)

Friends 4 ever:

Changing Paths

Chapter 2:

Preparations For Parties.

A heavy hand lands on Heeros shoulder. Reflexively he spins around taking a swing. But surprisingly Barth catches his hand pinning it up behind him, and slams him against the wall. " Sign up for guard or waiting duties. I suggest waiting you'll be closer and you get to showoff and dance with the guests." With that said Barth releases him and walks away.

Heero stares after him for a moment a little confused. _'How does he know and why help me. I don't have time to worry about it now.'_ He turns and stalks off in the opposite direction.

Quatre Winner sits in his private transport the matron had just announced that they where arriving on the colony L-1. _Ring... Ring...Ring... Ring._ "Now who could that be." He picks it up the

number on the screen is unfamiliar to him but the last three numbers catch his eye -001. " Do you suppose?" He pushes the talk button. "Hello...Hi I though it was you!...Oh really, why is it always her...she said what...Oh I'll make sure she's there...ok you can count on me Heero...alright here she comes see you later bye." He hangs up the phone as she approaches.

"Good day Mr. Winner. I hope that your flight went well."

"Oh yes it was quite pleasant. Thank you." The macqunacs all stare confounded by this little display of formality. The gundam pilot offers the former queen his arm and they walk to her Car. Once inside and on

their way, they break out laughing until neither can breath. "Did you see the look on Rashid's face?" He gasps.

"Why do we do this Quatre." She sits up straightening her clothing.

Quatre smiles at her. " Because we both need a good laugh once in a while with our line of work."

"So true." She hugs him briefly, and sits back. The shifting of her weight on the seat disrupts some papers, sending them cascading to the floor."

Quatre leans down picking them up and sifting through them one in particular catching his eye. He reads through it. "Are we going?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"I hadn't planed on it..."

"But?..."

"Heero seems pretty insistent that I go. Oh he confuses me so much."

" How so? "

"One moment he is so cold and the next it almost as if he is a different person." Her face turns to one of pure frustration. " I wish he wouldn't push me away. I wonder if I've done something that he won't let me get

any closer..."

"Relena you know he how he is. He does that to every body. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"I know but I wish he would admit that he doesn't have to do everything on his own."

"Yeah. But I think perhaps you should given to his persistence and go to this party." Ignoring her flabbier gasted look he adds. "Besides I could use a night out."

"You hate Parties."

"Not if they help with sustaining peace."

'_That's exactly what Heero said! I wonder what is going on that both of them would be so insistent.'_ "Alright fine hope you brought your party cloths."

"I always do." Relena began to wonder if it was such a good idea, something didn't feel right, but she said nothing, riding the rest of the way to her house in silence.

Trowa was setting up the props for the nights show when he was surprised by Cathy's defiant shriek, turning around in time to see Heero walking towards him. They had been called to do this show over a month ago and

he had only just found out that Heero worked here. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah! One I need your help with." Heeros monotone voice was cold and Trowa new it was some thing gravely important.

"What do you need?" He asks without emotion, while being vaguely curious as to why the Perfect Soldier was asking him for help, but even that was revealed as Heero told him what had happened earlier that day. His part in this mission was to keep Relena from harm and he had every intention in doing so. Heero said that he wasn't sure if Wufei was going to help but he was ready to deal with him if need be.

When Heero left he took to finding ways to be close enough to Relena without drawing to much attention. _ 'May be I should put her in the show. No. Heero would have my head.'_ He shakes his head at the idea mildly amused at the thought of Heero flipping.

"Hey buddy how is it going...Oh figures the only time... yeah Heero of course I 'll help ya out, you know I love Lena as much as...alright ok talk to ya later." Duo puts down the phone. _'Why is it he only calls when he wants some thing.' _Shrugging he walks down the hall to the Kitchen. "HHHHHHHHilde... Babe." Hilde is sitting on a stool in the Kitchen. " Oh there you are. That was Heero, he wants me to help him out

with a little problem."

"Oh and what would that be?" He smiles she was always so inqusitive, and he knew that she wouldn't let up till he told her so he did. " I'm coming as well." He frowns at this announcement. "Relenas my friend too, and I'm helping."

"Fine. Go get out the party clothes, but your leaving as soon as things get rough."

"Ok. Lover." She kisses him softly on the lips before going up stairs.

Quatre sits in Relenas Living room, he had been ready to go for over an hour. Glancing at the clock he decides he should go see what was taking her so long. Knocking on the door he starts to speak through it. "RELENA WE

SHOULD REALLY GET GOING. IT'S NEARLY SEVEN." The door opens and she steps out. "Are you ready to go?"

She smiles at him sweetly. "Almost." She turns to go back into the room.

"What more could you possibly have to do, you've been in there for two hours." She shuts the door in his face. He sighs and goes back down stairs to wait, then finally after he straightens his suit for the

twentieth time she appears on the stairs. "Hum on second thought maybe we shouldn't go..."

"WHAT! Why?..." She catches a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm afraid of Heero's jealousy." She punches him in the arm playfully and drags him to the car.

"Shimata! I hope this works." He pulls on his jacket, buttoning it to conceal the twin holsters beneath. He had a knife strapped to his leg, and another gun tucked in to the back of his pants. He was ready for Wufei if he caused a problem, but that was the least of his worries. He knew that none of them would make it out unharmed, and he just hoped that none of them would lose their lives. _'I have to pull this off! If any thing happens to her... Oh god...I don't understand why she... how she...'_ Music starts in the

main hall, as the guests arrive, one quick scan of the crowd and he catches sight of Relena, Quatre and then a little ways back Hilde and Duo. Duo motions to him asking if he should let her know if that he's

here, but he shakes his head, telling him to stay where he is. Then he makes his way in to the hall, scanning for any potential threats.

As they enter the hall Relena spots Heero, leaning against the wall watching her. Quatre lead her to the table and she looked away for a second, when she looked back he was gone. She knew he was close though she didn't know how. An uneasy feeling settles over her and she jumps when a familiar voice comes on over the loud speaker. "GOOD EVENING LADYS AND GENTALMEN. I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU ALL MADE IT. WE HAVE AVERY SPECIAL SHOW FOR YOU SO SIT BACK EAT YOUR MEALS AND ENJOY YOUR SELFS." Moments later a clown on a white horse rode around the arena. It was then she realized that it was Cathy and Trowa, and she was sitting inches from the ring...


	3. Chapter three: Dance with me.

-1

Friends 4 Ever:

Changing paths

Chapter 3:

Dance with me

... she realized that it was Cathy and Trowa, and she was sitting inches from the ring. Trowa passed in front of Cathy and leaning towards her they latched arms and she swung up behind him.

The show was good what she saw of it, half the time she was looking around waiting for some thing to happen. Having both Quatre and Trowa there and not to mention Heero, gave her a sense of foreboding. She

jumped when Quatre tapped her on the shoulder, she looked at him and he was pointing at the ring. It was the final act, Cathy, Trowa and a beautiful white horse. Trowa was riding around in a head stand on the

back of the horse, using the horses momentum to give him height, he pushes off. Doing his trade mark double twist flip, he lands knees bent on the railing beside her. He sits down and taking three oranges from

the fruit bowl, and begins to juggle. After a few minutes he tosses them to Quatre, who stands catching them, as Trowa picks up three apples. They start juggling to each other, Relena stares at Quatre she had no

idea he could juggle. He smiles at her and she looks to Trowa who winks, she grows uneasy some thing wasn't right and she knew it.

Heero stands in the shadows of the balcony over looking the party, a young man stands in front of him. The man has been firing at Relena and with each shot he flinched, praying that Trowa and Quatre didn't miss a beat. Which was rather ironic considering that he didn't believe in god. Stepping behind the man he slams his fists in to the back of his head knocking him out. He takes his gun, heading to the far end of the balcony where more assassins where likely to be hiding.

Clapping erupted as Trowa did a triple twist back flip off the railing landing behind Cathy as she passed. They made two trips around the arena and as they passed the second time, Trowa tossed her a bouquet of white roses. Startled she catches it, a small white envelope falling in to her lap. She gales at Quatre who only shrugs before picking it up. Inside there is a small folded piece of paper opening it, it reads:

Lena,

Don't worry your in good hands.

Love, The Guys

It was typed but the lingo used was unmistakably Duo. The band struck up causing her to jump, and as people crowded toward the dance floor she looked for the presenter of the gift. She feels a gentle breath on her

shoulder, and then; "Looking for some one?" She turns her head as he comes into her line of sight, he leans against the railing where Trowa had been moments before. "Miss me Lena!" his face was adorned with one

of his too large for his face smiles.

"Of course! How Could I not?" She smiles at him, he grabs an apple an her smile falls flat. He goes to take a bite and notices the look she is giving him.

"What!"

"Nothing but if you start juggling, I'm going to slap you!"

He smiles. "Alright I won't." He bites in to the apple, spitting it back out almost immediately. "Uggh! Where did they get these, there awful!" He catches the smirk on her face.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?"

" Thanks Duo."

"For what?" She stands up and hugs him.

"For being you." he brings his arms out from under his long black cloak and hugs her back. Just then a sort of jumpy waltz starts, Duo twirls her around an asks. "Shall we." Holding his hand out to her, she accepts and he leads her to the dance floor. She looks back to see Hilde sit down beside Quatre.

"Duo? Why didn't you ask Hilde to dance?" He spins her around, her skirt swirls out around her. He catches her hand in his, she falls into step beside him.

"Hilde dose not waltz, and besides Heero is watching and you know how much I love to ruffle his feathers."

" Oh! so this is all a ploy to make Heero jealous."

"Yeah! And I can't see how he wouldn't be." She blushes.

"Your playing with fire."

" I haven't been burnt yet so I think I'm good, but really you look

amazing."

"Thanks." She blushes.

"I'm not lying, your the most beautiful woman here." She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. It was his turn to blush, he had turned the color of his shirt. "What was that for?" She give him a sly but confused smile, but that was soon replaced by fear. He turns to see what she is looking at, catching sight of an armed figure aiming directly at her...bang A shot rings out...


	4. Duo's Courage

-1

**Warning:** Some what Violent Relena really pissed off. Ok its not really violent except for the beginning of this chapter

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like a very wealthy animaist cartoon production person.

Friends 4 Ever:

Changing paths

Chapter 4:

Duo's courage

BANG

Duo's eyes grew wide. He steps behind Relena wrapping his arm around her waist before twisting around using himself to shield her from the on coming bullet. His cloak fell around them hiding her from view.

Heero took aim, anger undermining whatever restraints he had to stop himself from taking a life. He killed the man with one shot, the poor soul never saw it coming. _'No one has the right to point a gun at her but me! Did that just sound as corny as I think it did?'_ He looks down at Duo unable to see Relena hidden under the Americans cloak.

Duo had been shot before but it had been awhile, and the pain was almost unbearable. When a second shot rang out he thought he would be a goner for sure, but when the pain never comes he turned his head to see the

Ex-Wing pilot in the balcony, gun pointed in to the shadows. He could tell his friend was seething, without seeing his face. He knew Heero to well to think other wise.

Relena turned her head but could see very little tucked safely beneath Duos cloak. All she could tell was that Duo's heart was pounding, and his arms were wrapped around her tightly.

Duo's concentration was taken away from his pain when the precious jam he healed in his arms let out a staggered breath, he could feel her trembling.

"Duo!..." Hilde and Quatre where making there way over to the duo, and every one was staring. With a quick movement of his arm he sends the cloak cascading over his shoulder, and stands up still holding Relena in

his wounded arm. The pain from moving shoots down his arm like white lighting causing him to tighten his grip. The only evidence of this action is a low cry passing her lips, of which only he heard, and for that he lets her go guilt in his eyes.

She spins around to face him, as he is trying to hide his pain by putting on his trade mark Maxwell grin, but she catches it before he forces it form his eyes. Hilde embraces him causing him to wince, but not before a meaningful look passes between the Ambassador and the Ex-Deathcythe pilot.

Some thing catches her eye in the balcony, at first she fears its another gunman, but upon further inspection she finds Heero. His cold eyes were fixed on her, causing her to shiver. She saw nothing but pure anger in those cobalt eyes, and she couldn't break eye contact. _'Does he blame me for this? Perhaps he is contemplating finishing the job he failed to finish. " Stop thinking like that Relena he wouldn't." yes your right he wouldn't. '_ His soul searching look was beginning to scare her... "Hilde...Ow.. Will you leave it alone. Come on babe that hurts...back off." She looked away...

Duos whining had finally caused her to break eye contact, he was glad, the look on her face had nearly caused every emotional barrier he had to come crashing down. _'I have to be more careful! Becoming emotional now could cost so many innocent live's.' _He looks down at the man he had just shot blood was pooling around the corpse, he looks to the gun in his hand. _'I've broken my promise.'_

He had made a promise never to harm another human being again and now he had broken that promise. Her words that night echo in his mind. She said it was over, but it wasn't because here they were fighting again, for

the peace. _' Why can't they just let us be, let us finally live our live's to our own expectations.'_ He finds that his gaze has fallen on where she had stood moments before, but she was no longer there and he had work to do...

Her hands shook, and yet she was still standing there, using napkins to bandage his wound. The look she had given him earlier, gave him all the thanks he needed. He loved her like a sister, she was a good friend and he valued her.

" Ms. Dorlin? " It was the firm president, she doesn't look up.

"Gentlemen." Her tone is cold, setting everyone around on edge. She looks up in to Duo's eyes. He could see the worry residing there, and it sent a sickening pain to his heart.

" Oh! Has this man been injured?" The firm President stepped up behind her, as she was fixing the bandage. "You don't need to do that, I'll call him an ambulance." He moves to bring her hand away, she slaps away. The firm president is quite startled by the rage in her eyes when she finally looks at him.

Duo sends Quatre an 'Oh no look!' and the little blonde moves to stand

behind her for reassurance.

Relena sensing him tenses, and composes her self. A moment passes before she can say any thing , but when she does its only to introduce her three companions, and quickly turns back to tending Duo's arm. The bleeding had stopped but she wasn't satisfied with her makeshift bandage, and started to adjust it. Duo's hands come up to grasp her own, and she gives him a startled look.

His eye's were shining with their normal brightness, even though it was through spirals of pain. "If you play with it any more it'll look like I have shoulder pads." He gives her a sly side ways grin, glancing at the people standing behind her. She had been rude (Not that nay one could blame her.) they all knew it.

Her hands begin to shake, she's just waiting for something else to happen, and there before her stood the man who had most likely signed her death warrant, there was nothing she could do. _'How can it possible end like this?'_ She sensed Duo and Quatre behind her and draws a little strength form there presents. " Gentlemen..." She starts slowly."... I came to this party to speak with you about the numbers of armed guards you currently have employed in your staff, But know I'm sorry to inform you that I'm not feeling a that well and will be setting up a conference at a later date."

" Dear me we can't have you getting sick now can we?" _'Of course you can, it'll make killing her that much easier.' _Duo thought bitterly as he watched the Firm head lead Relena toward the center of the room and

in a straight line from the main balcony, or a direct shot perhaps! He catches the light tug the guy gave his ear that was supposed to look like an normal nothing special motion, but Duo knew better he looks to Quatre who motions to the balcony.

Relena knew what was happening as well, she was surrounded by Mr. Parivartiy and his associates. The previous events had already gotten her on the alert, she was ready to run but had no where to go.

Heero watched as Parivartiy lead Relena to the middle of the large hall.

'_Where the hell are Duo and Quatre? She needs them...What!'_ He scans the room, gaze falling on the far balcony right in front of Relena. Bernard was there, gun poised. click Heero's eyes grow wide. "No!" He whispers jumping up on the railing grabbing hold of the chandelier rope, and is about to jump off when he sees Relena standing up clutching her left arm, and Duo helping a few of the associates up while casting him a whimsical grin.

Pain radiated down her arm and through out her body. _'Shouldn't I be dead. Some one pushed me from behind that's the only reason why I'm not...Thanks who ever it was...…'_ she stands up straight knowing that the person who fired that shot was most likely still around and probable wasn't done yet. '_Unfortunately I don't think its_ _going to be enough.'_

Heero stares in horror as he realizes that Bernard is readying for another shot. He launches himself off the balcony, holding tightly to the rope and praying he'd get there in time.

Relena closes her eyes tightly waiting for the pain and darkness to claim her. Instead she feels strong arms wrap around her, followed by a grunt as she is pulled to the floor by the weight of the other.


	5. Heeros Sacrifice(memories of the past)

-1

Disclaimer : LOOK at the last four chapters.

(Warning: This chapter is rather sad, and some of the content may be a

bit unnerving.)

Friends 4 Ever : Changing Paths

Chapter 5: Heeros sacrifice. (Memories of the past.)

Moments of silence pass before Prussian blue, and turquoise meet. "Heero?" It was more of a question then she had meant it to be. She was startled by the pain in his eyes but it is quickly covered with the normal coldness. He turns talking aim at Bernard, killing him with one shot, his body falling from the balcony hitting the floor with a

sickening crunch. Relena closes her eyes trying to block the scene from her mind.

Heero lowers his gun, and to Duo it looks like he was going to faint. He goes to help his friend, when a squadren of armed gaurds flood into the room. They aim their weapons at the five of them, and Duo catches the scowl that crosses Heero's face.

"What I'm surprised Parivartie. Are you afraid to bloody your own hands to kill a helpless woman. You shouldn't be, being the OZ soldier that you were, and you most certainly shouldn't of had any trouble. " Heero stands up slowly turning toward the president, the monotone coldness of his voice making the older man tremble. " But you failed to look in to who it was you were attempting to kill..."

Relenas eyes are fixed on the gunshot hole in Heero's blazer, from where it was he should be dead, and yet there he was standing there protecting her. He took a step toward the president and the safety of about fifty guns are removed. She feels some one gently pulling her to her feet, looking up she finds that it is Trowa. He is holding her with one hand and the other holds a gun. Once she is on her feet, she finds that Duo and Quatre have completed a triangle around her, all of them watching Heero as he approaches Parivartie.

Parivartie backs way, and a guard fires at the perfect soldier. Heero drops his gun, clutching his arm, another shot and his leg buckles. Two guards take him by the arms, paying no heed to his injuries. Heero grunts and lets his body slump. Parivartie steps in front of him grasping his head and pulling it up by his hair, there's a coldness in the boy's eyes when he brings his gaze upon him. For most people it would have froze them in their tracks, but that wasn't what gave them their intensity, its the slight glimmer of pain quickly replaced by anger. " Well Mr. you've really gotten your self in quite the predicament, and for what a simple women who doesn't seem to share any of your ideals. She causes more trouble than she is worth. She has caused you quite a bit of

trouble hasn't she. You should be..."

" Your wrong..." Heero glowers at him, and Relena's heart tightened at how weak he sounded. She wanted to run to him and make him leave this dangerous life behind, just as she had so many years before but never could.

Duo wanted so much to help his friend but Heero had made it clear that there only objective was to protect Relena, no matter what. And he knew that it meant even if it cost Heero his life. Duo closes his eyes when

Parivartie knees Heero in the stomach and punches him in the face. Then when Relena tries to go to him he wraps his arms around her waist. "What? Duo stop no! Let go. Help him..." She sobs, the tears in her eyes break his heart.

"I' m sorry Relena but the mission is to protect you. By any means..." She looks in to his eyes praying that he didn't mean what she thought. She finds her fears confirmed, Heero was going to sacrifice him self to

save her if necessary. _'No! Heero please you can't... you can't leave me. Not here all alone. This world has no warmth with out you.' _ There is a thud, as Heero's limp form hits the ground. Blood covering, and

obscuring his face, pooling around his wounds. _'I won't let you do this Heero.'_

Parivartie bends over him, saying something about how he expected more, but she barely heard him. When he brought out a dagger threaten to slit Heero's throat, she lost it, her heart screamed. She elbowed Duo in the stomach, running to Heero's side, slapping Parivartie away from him, but not before the dagger slices painfully a crossed her leg. " Leave them alone." Her words come out as more of a growl, giving them a threatening edge, causing Parivartie to back away.

"W...w..what are you doing." His face shows that he is completely astonished. Avoiding her eyes he moves to grab Yuy, but the woman he thought helpless steps protectively over the fearless pilot. "Step aside Mr. Doralin!" She shifts taking the weight off her injured leg." Move you have know idea what your getting in to." When she makes it clear that she has no intention of getting out of the way, he decides to try to turn her against them. " Do you even know of the things he's done, of the how many millions of people he has ..."

" Shut up." Her voice is sharp and clear in the tense silence, betraying nothing of the fear that has settled in the pit of her stomach, nor the pain that she feels. Rage burns in her eyes, but she can sense the others. They are trying to get to her, but they all know that if they even breath wrong they'll find a bullet or two or fifty waiting for

them. She relaxes her clenched fist straightening it hoping that they will understand, and stay where they are. "I know perfectly well who he is Mr. Parivartie, though not as you describe him. These four young men

have been the only thing standing between me and death, but I will not hide behind them any longer. Not if it costs them their lives." Parivartie's face pale's he is surprised by her acceptance of her fate.

"Your a foolish woman to give up so easily." He sneers.

"Well then if that's what you call it. but I'd rather die here protecting the people that I care about, than cower in a corner and wait for you to come for me." Her strength was leavening her the pain from her injuries was draining it a way.

Relena looked extremely tired. Quatre knew that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He never thought she would be crazy enough to put herself in such danger. but it just proved once again how much she loved him. He remembered another such occasion when Heero was unconscious and Relena insisted on taking care of him.

Flash back

Heero had finally woken up from his coma after five weeks. He pulls the I.V. out of his arm looking around, his sights finally falling on Quatre sitting in one of the two chairs beside the bed. In the other Relenas coat hung over the back. Heeros face was unreadable. "Your a wake..." Quatre stands. " Let me get Miss. Relena." He starts for the door.

"NO! Quatre don't." He springs off the bed pushing the half open door shut with a slam, and settles a cold gaze to a very startled but amused Quatre. Confused he follows where his friends gaze had been, only to find that he has nothing on. The door starts to open, looking out the little window, he shuts it quickly locking it. " Quatre where are my clothes?" He asks a little more franticly than he had wanted to.

Quatre averts his gaze respectfully, before answering. " There in the closet." As he movers to the closet Quatre adds. " But I wouldn't worry about it..." Heero stops dead in his tracks looking back with a what the hell does that mean expression. " ... She's been giving you sponge baths since your were put in the hospital, she just finished cleaning you up before you woke." He chided. Heero turned pale though he tried to look as unaffected as possible, and went to the closet pulling out some pants and on a second thought a pair of boxers. Quatre just smiles and exits the room, leaving him to clothe himself.

end

'_Not that it mattered.'_ Why exactly that memory came to mind he had no idea. Perhaps it was because it was the first time he had ever seen Heero panic. _'Those two really get to each other. She can't say any_

_thing with out catching his attention, and she fusses over him way to_

_Much.'_

flash back

Like that one time, when she had invited everyone over for a barbeque, a week after Heero had gotten out of the hospital. It had taken Duo three days to convince Heero (AN: who after the hospital incident was avoiding her more than usual.) to come. He took over the grill from Trowa so he wouldn't have to deal with Relena, but he wound up burning him self when she ran past chasing the Frisbee that Duo had thrown. Relena catching the quick flash of pain no his face, grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. moments later she was plunging his hand under freezing water. Quatre had never seen Heero try to kill Duo so many times in one hour, while having his hand frozen and nearly torn off by a very upset Sanc Princess.

End

Trowa glances at Quatre, almost missing the indistinct smile on his face. Following the blondes gaze it falls on their tow companions who are in the most danger at the moment. Looking at Relena his heart tightens, her face is taunt with pain, her right shoulder looks horrible covered in blood form the bullet wound. But that was nothing compared to her leg, at least from what he could tell, blood soaked through the fabric of her dress, causing it to stick to her. She was once again trying to protect them from an awful fate that could most likely not be

avoided.

After the war she invited them to stay with her until they felt stronger and got on their feet. All but Heero and Wufie were more then happy to oblige. It would have been rude not to wouldn't it? At the time none of them became very close. He had always thought that it was because they were just to different, their lives ran on different paths and yet...

When Dekim Barton attempted to put the real operation meteor in to effect, they all came together again. It was then that he realized that their paths were connected, and no matter what paths their lives took they would meet up again to protect the earth and one another. The recent problem being proof of just that.

It aggravated him immensely though no one would ever guess it, that people couldn't seem to leave them and their loved ones alone. When Heero had come to him asking for help just the thought of losing Relena made him

feel ill. Heero told him that he would understand if he didn't want to get involved, but he was not about to let some former OZ general take one of the few people who could protect them politically, and still be called their friend.

Duo glances at Trowa. The stoic pilot's eyes were full of anger, and fear. Duo couldn't help but notice how his hands were clenching and unclenching. Following his gaze he studies Parivatie carefully. He rubs his stomach absentmindedly, she had a strong elbow, he was going to feel that in the morning. He looks at Relena from what he could tell she was going to faint soon if Parivartie didn't run her through first! His heart constricts in his chest, they were all sitting ducks. : Wait what's that: He thinks he sees movement at the hem of her dress, and

steels a glance at the guys, who seem to have noticed it also. But other than them no one else does, even Relena.

TBC


	6. Friend's Or Foes?

(Oooh! whats going to happen. god because I have nothing better to do I'm gona type up this chapter. Your realy lucky that I have no life to speak of yet.)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them. I let ya Know if that changes *-*  
  
Mystic: Oooh yeah! I got in to college cool hu?  
  
Wufei: Good may be you can stop bothering us now Onna!  
  
Mystic: *Jumps* Where did you come from?  
  
Wufei: Weak! Onna.  
  
Duo: Wuuuuumannn!  
  
Wufei: *Grones and runs off*  
  
Duo: Awww *pouts*.  
  
Mystic: Lets get this part done, places every one. Always wanted to say that!  
  
  
  
Friends 4 Ever: Changing Paths  
  
Chapter 6: Friends or Foes.  
  
His head is killing him, and every inch of his body aches. :: What happened why aren't I dead?:: There is a gental brush of fabric against his back, sending chills through out his body. Opening his eyes careful not to move he looks out of the corner of his eye. :: Relena! What is she doing? She looks so tired.:: She was standing protectively over him. The rage on her face startles him, it almost completely blocks out the pain that graces her features. A glint of steel catches his attention, and his attention is brought to Parivatrie. :: She's facing her death right now! For what? Me?...:: His mind begins to race looking for a solution, he would need a very big diversion to get her away safely..........  
  
" Marcos......" Trowa's voice sounds clear and dangerouse in the tenseness. Then there is the sound of breaking glass from above. Heero decides to use this chance, he grabs Relenas good leg, pulling her off balance. Rolling to his back he breaks her fall, wraping her protectively in his arms, and rolls on top of her shielding her from the falling shards.  
  
Trowa was going to confront Parivatie but as he drew every ones attention to him, a form cloaked in white crashed through the skylight, and landed between Parivartie and Relena. Then with one swift motion, brings out a Katana knocking Parivarties blade away. " Kill them all." Gun fire is heard.  
  
Heero looks down at Relena. She has her head tucked against his shoulder. Her breathing shakey and paniced. He can feel her heart pounding in her every inch of her body. The feel of her shaking form against him breaks his heart. Lowering his head to just below her ear he whispers. " Relena." She draws a long shaky breath, and looks up at him eyes fearful tears in her aquamarien eyes. " Shhh! Its alright.....Hn!..." He winces as a bullet grazes his side and from the look on her face hits Relena as well. She clings to him and he whispers to her gentaly. "Lay still don't even move... unless... I tell you to." He shifts his wieght, and collapses one arm under her head, the other draped acrossed her stomac, his head falls between her neck and her shoulder.  
  
She closes her eyes, his breath caressing the sensitive skin of her wounded shoulder, as she gives in to the overwhelming pain, blackness takes her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The other three gundam piolets hit the floor but not before taking a few bullets first. Quatre looks up trying to see why they haven't been killed yet. What he finds is at least a hundred men dressed all in black. htey were fighting the firm guards. He hears the click of safety being removed, glancing over his shoulder he catches sight of a gun barrel helad by one of Parivatrties guards aimed at his head. :: Shit!:: He closes his eyes waiting for it only to here a chilling cry, and then silence with the slow gental hiss of unknown origins. His head growns heavy. :: Knock out gas!:: He feels some one press an oxygen mask to his face, and he opens his eyes, finding a very blurry Wufei leaning over him bloodied katana in hand. Quatre nods in understandance and Wufei removes the mask, plunging the blond in to darkness.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Barth comes to stand beside Wufei whos was wipeing the blood from his katana, on the pants of Quatres attacker. " Parivatie escaped didn't he?!" He asked bitterly.  
  
"Yeah! But right now thats the least of your problems." He kneels down beside Trowa rolling him over, he reaveals to bullet wounds to the torso. One was in the shoulder but the other was just below his heart. "Your friends need some major help. This one has a punctured lung and the littel one doesn't look so good. " He looks at Wufie who is stareing at the littel blonde deep in thought.  
  
"Aw! They'll be fine, we've been through worse. " Wufei's head snaps up to find the violet eyed piolet pushing him self to his knees. "Damitt! Wu-man! That shit packs a punch." He says causaly as he shakes his head, rubbing his tempels trying to appease his killer head ache.  
  
"HOW....THE.... HELL..... DID .....YOU..... KNOW....?"  
  
"Aw! Come on Wufers! Your the only one I know who can handle a sword like that, and besides. I didn't spend all that time with you in that damn cell and not learn some thing about the way you think." He gives him a lopsided smile. "But realy Wu-man that shit could have cleared out Libra in a few minutes!" Duo trys to stand up but falls back on his ass, due to a gun shot wound to the leg he recived during the fire fight. He closes his eyes against the pain and asks the question that had been waying on his mind. "So! Wufers who are your buddys?...........Please don't tell me that their terrorists who want to kidnap Lena and drop a colony on earth! Cause I don't know about you, but don't think the rest of us could deal with that again."  
  
Wufie smirks walking over to him, he reaches down gentaly trying to help him to his feet with out hurting him further. He swings Duo's arm over his shoulder and smiles at the flabbergasted look on the americans face. " Come on Maxwell I'm not compleatly heartless." He takes most of the wieght off of Duo's injured leg, and leads him toward the door. " And no these guys aren't terrorist, their a sub group of preventer called Dragons- Flame." Duo gives him a confused look.  
  
"How come I've never heard of them?"  
  
"We're a top seacret orginization. Not even the President of the ESUN knows about our existance." A big burly guy replys as he passes carrying two streachers. Duo follows him to two unrecognizble figures laying very close to on another. He catches the glint of a blue fabric, and nearly collapses.  
  
"Lena! Oh dear god no!" The burly man moves to reaveal Heero as well. "Oh not both of them!" He begins to feel faint, and Wufei not wanting to carry him drags him away.  
  
"They'll be alright Duo. Come on now."  
  
"Where are they taking them?! "  
  
" The same place we're taking you. Relaxe! You are worreing to much."  
  
"Hmph. This from a guy who .........."  
  
"Thats enough Maxwell, in you go." They were standing beside a helicopter, Wufei trying to get Duo in but with out much luck. "Will you just get in already!!" The Ex-Shenlong piolet finaly shouts. Duo stares at him and sits down cofortably. Wufei scowls and starts to shut the door. "If you need anything just ask Barth." He says motioning to the big burly guy climbing in to the passenger,and handing Duo a set of headphones.  
  
" Hey Duo!" A voice says the moment he puts them on. the piolet turns around in the seat.  
  
"HILDE!.........Wufei what the......." The door was closed and they were begining to take off. "Hilde what's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry Duo. I couldn't tell you. They needed a piolet and some one to keep any eye on you. I'm sorry.......I........"  
  
"Forget about it. Nows not the time to be worreing about it. I'll talk to you later. Right know we have to get these guys some help." He rest his head against the cool metal, and sighs. " I need a nap! " He closes his eyes and finaly gives in to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Mystic: So? crappy? good? What!  
  
Wufei: you made me look nice Onna!  
  
Mystic: But you are Wufers. :: grins at him evily:: Any way review Please. 


	7. Almost Lost

(Oh so glad to see you approve. Ok I'm skipping a part of this Cause I found that it really wasn't relivant to the story. So any way here goes)  
  
  
  
Diclamer: I don't so don't ask!  
  
///~ look its Trowa! Don't ask I thought it was cute  
  
Trowa:.............  
  
Mystic: *rolls her eyes* Jeeze feel my boardum lets see if I can figure any one else out humm........  
  
..........///^_^\\\ Relena? I don't know  
  
.....Thats about enough of that. Nope any one know how to do any one else do tell . Ok Now On with the fic. Yeah.  
  
  
  
Friends 4 Ever: Changing Paths  
  
Chapter7: Almost Lost  
  
  
  
Beep........Beep.......Beep.................Beep. Wufei sits watching Trowa as the he sleeps, thinking about how close they came to loseing the silent one. Of all the others Trowa the only one whom he really connected with, he never pried, but would listen if you had something to say. His silence for some reason brought comfort to any one he came in contact with but now he lay in a hospital bed, fighting for his life. He wasn't as bad as a few hours ago but he had a long way to go yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had been called down to the O.R. There had been some kind of disturbance. When he entered the room he found Heero looming over a limp figure on the table and Duo leaning on a crutch trying to divert a nurse from the room. He ws the first to reaspond to the call, he scowls he should have known that it would be those two.  
  
"Hey! Wufei were the hell are the doctors?" Duo asked when he spotted him, giving up on the nurse.  
  
"Maxwell what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Duo get your ass over here and help me he's stopped breathing." Heero's words are shaky as he trys to sound calm.  
  
Wufei looks over at him as he begins CPR, his heart restricting when he realizes who it is. He turns leaving the room nearly running barth over in his hast to find a doctor. " Barth where are all the doctors?"  
  
"What do you mean? Their tending to Miss Dorlien and our wounded."  
  
"What! Find me one. Now! Trowa s fighting for his life right now he needs medical assistance. Go!" He returns to the room not bothering to see if Barth had gone, he had bigger things to worry about. Grabing a resperator upon his rentry, he hands it to Heero who just galnces at him before placing the mask over Trowa's nose and mouth.  
  
" If a doctor doesn't get here soon we're goning to have to do this our selfs." Heero tells him as he, pickes up a scalpal and starts to steralize it.  
  
"I sent Barth to find one." He turns to the nurse tellling her to get him two units of  
  
O negitive, and turns back to strip Trowa of his jacket, and shirt. Doing this he reveals a very bloody wounde on his chest, causing the breath to catch in his throat. He glances up a Heero who looks back their eye locking, There is what to be a flicker of fear in the perfict soldiers normaly cold stare, which is quickly replaced by shear determination. Duo hooks in the asthithia, as heero lowers the scalpel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Wufie runs his hands over his face and back over his slick black hair. Five hours had past. He and heero had performed the major part of the surgery by them selfs. It took pure will power for Heero just to remain standing, but when the doctors came in they were closing up. after that the took both Duo and Heero to surgery, both of them were so exahusted that they didn't protest as Heero normaly would. Wufei didn't know Heero could do that, but even if he couldn't it was because of his fast thinking that Trowa was still alive.  
  
The doctor told Wufei that Trowa would be fine if there were no complications, he was beathing on his own, slow agonizing breaths but they were his. * Beep.....beep...... beep.....beep*  
  
::Kisama that thing is annoying. :: They had put Trowa on it "just incase" but Wufei knew that it was because they weren't sure he'd make it regardless of what they said. "Oh! Kisama, Trowa please wake up." He hung his head in exhaustion.  
  
Lost in thought he doesn't hear the slippered foot steps approching him. Small feminain hands grip his shoulders, and he jumps. Pain ripping through his over worked muscles, causing him to choke back a cry of pain. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you Wufei." His cold black eyes meet carulian blue. "How is he?" They shift to the young man on the bed.  
  
Wufei stares at her, honey blond hair touseled, face taunt with pain, eyes showing her worry. "He'll be alright, Miss Dorlian." He directs her to sit.  
  
"Thank you." She settels herself into the chair, taking one of Trowa's hands. She focuses her gaze on his face, he was so pale and form the look on his face in a great deal of pain. She lowers her eyes blinking back the threatening tears. "Oh god Trowa! I'm so sorry."  
  
A gental hand wipes a tear from her cheek. She looks up to find Wufei giving her the gentalest look. " It's not your fault Miss Dorlian. He made the choice to protect you. He'll be alright, Heero and I didn't spend three hours fixing him up, to give up on him now. He'll pull through." His eyes give her a strange sense of calm, and a little bit of comfort.  
  
" He is very luck to have you as a friend. You five really do look out for each other and I'm just a burden, that some how got thrown in your way." She looks at her hands, when Wufei rests a hand on her shoulder giving it a gental squeeze.  
  
" You are not a burden to us. He is very lucky to have you as a friend. What you did trying to protect them. There is no reason why you should think their not greatful." The look on his face caused a blush to raise in her cheeks.  
  
" You better believe we are." They turn to the door to find Duo leaning against the door jam. He looks her over for a moment, then deciding that she is alright he enters the room. She notices that he walks with a limp that she hadn't caught when he was in her room earlier.  
  
"Maxwell where the hell is your crutch?" Wufeis voice went cold once again, as he glared at the braided shinagami.  
  
Duo shrugs. "I must have missed placed it some where." He scraches the back of his head giveing him a nervouse smiles. Wufei just scowls and leans against the wall. Duo moves to stand beside her, leaning down to give her a gental hug from behind. "How they doing?"  
  
"They'll be fine. Quatre has lost alot of blood but he will be alright, and well you know the situation with Trowa."  
  
Relenas focus returns to Trowa, she sighs suddenly feeling very tired, every muscle begain to feel like lead but she didn't want to leave untill Trowa woke up. Regardless of what Wufei had said it was her fault that they had gotten hurt because of her and she didn't know what shed do if she lost any of them. Her head drops forward. "Hey! Lena perhaps you should go get some rest." Duo places a hand on the small of her back. She shakes her head.  
  
" NO! I want to be here when he wakes up."  
  
"He is right Miss Dorlian you really should get some rest." He comes over and starts to pick her up, she struggles slightly but he manages to pick her up. " You'll be of no comfort to him if your exahusted." She sighs, he was right, so she settled in his arms. It was rather strange to her that the self justified ex-piolet would worry over her a weak "Onna". She begain to relaize that she deprately needed some rest and let her head fall against Wufei's firm chest.  
  
Wufei's whole body tensed at the new wieght against him. He knew she wasn't quite asleep but he layed her gentaly on her bed drawing the sheets up around her carefull not to disturb her. She opened her eyes. "they should be bringing Heero in soon and we' ll move the five of you in to one room." She smiles at him sleeply. "Sleep well Miss Dorlian." he walks toward the door only to be stoped by her quite voice.  
  
"Wufei." He turns. "It's Relena, not Miss. Dorlian or Miss. Peacecraft just Relena. I get it enough from every one else, I don't need it from my friends as well." He nodds and leaves the room turning out the light as he does, but she is asleep befor they event go out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Four sleeping, Relena's hair fanned out on the pillow, her breathing deep, and her features peaceful. Duo glanced at the clock its 6:00 PM. He sighs it had been three hours since they had all been moved into one room, no one was awake and he was board. He climbs out the bed stepping gingerly on his wounded leg and makes his way over to Relana's bed. "Hey Lena! You asleep?" No answer. "Leeeennnnnaaaaa." Still no answer. Her hair catches the dim light making it shimmer. He always wondered what her hair would look in a frenchbraid. He smiles mischieviously taknig her brush off of the night stand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic: That took longer than I thaught it would. Well any way review. ///~ ///^_^\\\\ 


	8. Parivarties Lie's

( Wooohhoo. Chapter Eight and this is really only the halfway point. God I've really got to start writing shorter stories. *sighs* ok so guess I should get started.)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: NO! I don't own them. K?  
  
  
  
Friends 4 Ever: Changing paths.  
  
Chapter 8: Paravarities Lies  
  
What the hell were the preventer heads thinking. How could they possibly think that Heero or the others were terrorists. Marcos had really over stepped his boundaries this time. Wufie had just received orders to arrest his four former comrades, and bring them back to earth to await trial. As well as to protect Relena from any threat they may pose to her on the way. He couldn't believe this, of all people how could any one suspect the only four who could protect her properly, as those who wanted to take her life. Stopping outside the door to their room he takes a deep breath as to not alarm them to his distress.  
  
When he had left Trowa, Quatre, and Heero had not woke yet, and Relena would most likely still be a sleep if Duo hadn't woke her out of sheer boredom. :: NO! The baka may not be able to sit still for five minutes but he wouldn't deprive his friends of well-needed rest.:: He looks down at the bag he held in his hand, and pushes open the door.  
  
Once his eyes adjust to the dimness he takes notice of Duo hobbling around, having "missed placed" his crutch once again. "Maxwell what ...are you doing?" He questioned with a frustrated whisper that came out more of a growl, but effectively penetrating the silence of the room. Duo stops looks at him for a moment and continues looking for something obviously more interesting. :: Kisama! That shinigami is annoying.:: He shook his head, he had long ago given up trying to understand the American boy.  
  
"He is looking for the remote for me Wufei." A quite tired voice interrupts his thoughts, and answers the very question he had been asking himself.  
  
"Your awake." He says turning to the speaker. The small pale form on the bed barely noticeable on the white sheets. The turquoise orbs the only portal to the boy's condition. " You should be resting."  
  
"I know Wufei. I just wanted to see what was going on........"  
  
"Quatre...." Wufei's holding obvious annoyance is quickly silenced by a genuine smile from the blonde followed pleading in his eyes. a look that caused him to cave. "You are sure you want to know what is going on?" He questions sitting on the bed beside him, his eyes wandering looking anywhere but at the Arab on the bed. " The four of you are have been placed under arrest for terrorism, and attempted kidnapping of Relena......"  
  
"Whoa! Did he just call her by her first name?" Duo popped up out of no where, looking at him strangely. "Who are you and what have you done with my Wu-man. " He asks plopping down on the bed beginning to pout.  
  
"Maxwell shut up!" Wufei rolled his eyes; the baka was giving him the saddest puppy dog face he could muster. "Here." He says throwing the bag on the bed beside him. "Amuse your self with that and leave me alone." Duo opened the bag and Wufei hadn't expected what would happen next.  
  
"Whoa. Coooolllllll. A GAME BOY!" The American sprang off the bed latching on to him, pinning his arms to his sides. Both the victim and the onlooker's eyes grow wide, as Duo squeezes him, mumbling incoherent thank you's.  
  
"Duo get off!" He struggled in the boy's grasp. Duo glances at Quatre, who gives him a look of complete disbelief. He smiles and releases Wufei; sitting down he starts playing the game boy.  
  
"How long Wufei?" Quatre had once again read his face, figuring out what he had been thinking, he was sure that wasn't the truth of it with Quatre's powers it was hard to tell.  
  
"I'm supposed to take you back for trial as soon as you can be moved." he looks at his hands avoiding the blonde's gaze. " I tried to explain them that you four would never...." Wufei's hands balled up in to fists. "As soon as Trowa is strong enough we'll go....."  
  
"Go where Wufei?" It was barely a whisper but her voice sounded through the silence of the room. Quatre took the liberty of explaining things to her being that Wufei looked like he was ready to punch something." H-hhh-how could they.....How could they possible think that you guys would ever try to hurt me?" She had gotten more worked up than Qutatre thought she would and she was trembling, Wufei was astonished by the anger that flashed in her eyes. "Where is the broadcasting room?" She was making her way to the door before he could answer.  
  
"Relena where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not going to let you guys take the blame for that.... that... mans evil intentions. Who knows how you'd be treated by the guards and you have done nothing to be put on trial." Quatre smiled at her and shook his head.  
  
"Always their protector from political matters." Relena turns finding herself face to face with chocolate-eyed woman; her eyes laughed at her. "Miss Relena." She bows courteously.  
  
"Une!"  
  
"I figured once you found out about the situation you would want to do something about it, so I have the broadcasting room ready......when ever your ready......."  
  
"Thank you Une." Relena hugged her, gently.  
  
"Khm!" Wufei was standing next to the door, leaning on a wheel chair. She rolls her eyes and smiles at him.  
  
"Do you think he is trying to tell me something?" She asks glancing at Une.  
  
"Gee. I don't know, maybe that you shouldn't be on that leg. God knows Heero would be having a fit right now if he wasn't still sleeping." Relena looks at the peaceful form of the man she loved, this was the only time she ever got to see him without his cold glare burning holes into her soul. If anything happened to him or the others, she didn't know what she'd do, but she did know that if the government got their hands on them, in the state that they are in, chances of them making it to the trial......... :: No! I won't think like that cause I'm not going to let it happen.:: She sits down in the wheel chair.  
  
" Lets get this mess cleared up." He smiles and pushes her down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Parivartei sits in a big plush chair, twiddling his thumbs. :: Ms. Dorlian apparently wasn't hurt as bad as I thought. I could have finished her off easily if it wasn't for those damned Gundam pilots......What is it with them, there always around when they needed her and there is hell to pay until she was safe again.:: There had been an announcement that there would be a press conference at eight, where she would explain happened the night before, which ment that his plans of getting the Gundam pilots out of the way were shot. Ms. Dorlian was more creditable not to mention loved than he did, so he was in trouble, well maybe not but if his plans got messed up twice he would be.  
  
" It's been confirmed! Ms. Dorlian is in good health and will be explaining last night's events at eight. This should be interesting.........." The TV reporters over excited chatter made him want to hurl. Everyone thought she was so grand, clinging to every word she said. He clicked the mute button, turning to his vidscreen. A young man with sandy crew cut brown hair appears on screen.  
  
" Yes. Sir, what can I do for you Mr. Parivartei?"  
  
"Hello! Barok. Tell me do you have the coordinates from which Ms. Dorlian will be giving her explanation from."  
  
" No. Sir, I'm afraid they've been most unexlusive with that information."  
  
"That's alright patch me in to the station giving the conference."  
  
"Yes Sir." That was done, now all he could do was wait for his chance to bring this crashing down around her. He smiles, glancing back at the muted TV; he relaxes back in his armchair. He still had a chance to make things work to his advantage. :: Relena Peacecraft it's the end of the line for you and your Gundam pilots.::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ms. Relena." Sally Po called jogging down the hall towards them.  
  
"Hey! Sally." The blonde said hugging the Doctor.  
  
"Thought you may want to change." She said handing her some dress clothes, giving her an impish smile. " But you should keep your hair like that, it looks cute." Relena looks at her, confusion written acrossed her face she up to her head, and sighs.  
  
"Duo!" She takes the clothes and goes into the bathroom to change.  
  
"It really does look good like that...." Sally calls after her snickering. "Looks like you didn't get to him before the boredom set in, Woof." He smirks; there is a look in his eye that surprises her as he passes.  
  
"I'll leave you two to tend to the princess..." Sally stares after him, as Relena comes back out.  
  
"That's better." Relena frowns at her.  
  
"Yes now I'm presentable." She replies bitterly. The two elder women look at eachother. "Don't you two ever wished that the world would let you be who you are and that you didn't have to put up these political faces? That your friends weren't in constant danger of becoming targets for some political scandal!" She falls back in to the wheel chair her hands clenched into fists. "I'm sorry it's just...."  
  
"That's all right Relena we all feel like that sometime." Sally had knelt down infront of her clasping her hands. "You know the guys are grateful for all you do for them, you're the one person who will fight for them when everyone else forget what they have done for the world and colonies alike." The princess smiles wrapping her friend in a tight embrace.  
  
"Thank you Sally. Now lets go clear this whole mess up so I can get back to them and be there when they wake up." The doctor chuckles and pushes her down the hall to the conference broadcast room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre watches Trowa and Heero from the chair Duo had moved between their beds. He can sense the great deal of pain from Trowa and the confusion from Heero. He takes Trowa's hand, sitting on the edge of the bed. He couldn't help but feel a little responsible for Trowa's condition. He knew Trowa had moved infront of him taking the main flow of the bullets. In his minds Eye he could see Trowa stepping into the line of fire, in his determination to shield his friend from danger. Trowa's hand tightening around his pull's him out his thoughts, and he feels a spasm of intense pain from his friends weakened form. Quatre surpresses the memory trying to ease his pain and bring him back to a place of a calm. :: Being an Empath certaintly has its disadvanages.::  
  
With the bond the they shared sometimes the things that he thought about or felt effected Trowa, the brunett never complained about it but right now wasn't the best time for that conection to showing its self, so he concentrated on good thoughts. He remebered the day they met and how they had played that duet togethere, Trowa started to relaxe his pain dulled and his breathing went back to the way it had been, but his face was still contorted with the pain. He rests his hand on the boys forhead, brushing his bangs out of his face, running a singly finger along his clenched jaw, causing him to relaxe.  
  
There was a shifting and Quatre looked up. On the bed opposite him Heero was clutching the sheets, still asleep, his knuckels turning white. "He must having a bad dream." Duo said sitting down, brushing sweatdreanched bangs from the Perfict Soldiers face. "Wonder what has him so worked up?" He asked looking at Quatre for an answer.  
  
"Carefull Duo you know how he gets...." Duo gives him the I know you know look, and he sighs. "All I can tell you is that he is confused, angry and in quite a bit of pain." Duo frowned looking back at Heero or as he affectionatly called him He-chan.  
  
He reaches for one of Heero's hands half expecting to pry his hands from the sheet, but surpriseingly his hands relaxe at Duo's touch. Duo looks to Heero's face and finds him sleeping peacefully. "What happened?" He asks looking at Quatre, only to find him alseep as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mystic: I know I know. Don't have a cow. There was suposed to be more but I think it will be better if I post it as a diffrent chapter. K heres a Question whats up with parivarti? Why did heero relaxe at Duo's touch?( I promise this isn't a guy-guy fic honest, at least not between H&D. please no I am having This be a H&R, D&H fic. Haven't decided who Im gona put every one else with yet. Review I'll have the next two chapters up soon. and Im tryingto get the next chapter up of "Journey of the heart." K luv ya ^_^. 


	9. Dreams

(Ok here is the chapter that every one has been yelling at me for.)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. ^_^  
  
  
  
Friends 4 Ever: Changing Paths  
  
Chapter 9: Troubling Dreams  
  
  
  
Heero stood on the beach watching the sunset. :: Where am I?:: He wondered then he saw Relena and knew It was a dream. "Hello! Heero." He saw himself walk out of the shadows, moving toward her. "It's a nice night to watch the sunset."  
  
"Why are you here?" His dream self's voice was cold and unyielding. He shivered he had never realized how cold he was to her, when all she really wanted was to let him know that some one cared. She looked hurt.  
  
" I wanted to see you." :: I don't understand why she ever wanted to see me. I never gave her any reason to.:: Then he remembered this was a memory of the day that she told him how she felt. He watched as his dream self broke her heart throwing her words back in her face. When he walked away she whispered to her self something along the lines of, "I know Heero." I just wanted you to know that I love you and nothing will change that." But even as those words left her mouth she sank to the ground, tears running down her face. Quatre came to her and she latched on to him sobbing in to his shirt. Heero winced he had made her cry.  
  
:: You didn't know how much you hurt her, by throwing those words back into her face did you?:: Heero turns his head to see Quatre standing beside him, stareing at the two figures sitting in the sand.  
  
:: Quatre what's going on? What are you doing here?::  
  
:: This is your sleeping mind, Heero.::  
  
:: I know that what are you doing here?::  
  
:: To show you how your actions effect others, that is what has been bothering you isn't it. you think maybe you made the wrong choice casting Relena aside like that. Pushing way anyone who ever tries's to get close to you.:: The dream plane changes, showing Relena sleeping at her desk. :: She tries so hard to keep you off her mind, over working herself, and when she does go home she cries her self to sleep.:: The Dream image flashes to Relena sleeping in her bed tears streaking her face. Heero sits on the edge of her bed, brushing a few strands out of her face, he caresses her cheek. :: To bad you didn't do that when it counted.::  
  
:: Quatre you know I couldn't have risked it.::  
  
:: Risked what, Heero? Actually being happy?:: Heero looked at him his eyes full of the most unbearable pain.  
  
:: Her getting hurt.::  
  
:: Don't you think that's her choice to make?::  
  
::No!::  
  
::Why?:: Heero stands up clenching his fists.  
  
:: She would make that decision with her heart.:: The plane went black leaving them standing in the darkness.  
  
:: Wasn't it you who told me that there was nothing wrong with living by your emotions?:: A voice asks from the darkness, then Trowa approaches them.  
  
:: Trowa!:: Quatre's face went from one of stern reasoning to surprised concern.  
  
:: Relax! Quatre I'm fine, nothing is wrong with me on this plane.:: He turns to Heero. :: Do you honestly think that your denying everything you feel for her will keep her or any of us safer. We all care about what becomes of you Heero, and she....... she would have given her life to keep you safe last night. :: Trowa's eyes narrow, and are cold with anger. :: Perhaps you should start practicing what you preach. You can't hide from your fears forever.::  
  
:: Do you know what she's doing right now, when she should be resting.:: Heero looked at him, his eyes ask what he was afraid to. :: She's at a press confrence clearing our names because some how Parivartie convinced the world that we tried to kidnap her......::  
  
:: Doesn't it seem like when ever we try to protect her, she winds up protecting us instead...:: Quatre looked at him strangely. :: Sorry I'm not used to the whole thoughts along with speech.::  
  
:: You should get some rest, both of you. Heero reflect!:: With that said he disappeared, from the dream scope.  
  
:: Don't try to wake up the medication they have us on could knock out an elephant.:: He smiles at him and pats him on the shoulder.  
  
:: Trowa? Your gonna be ok?::  
  
:: Yeah! Thanks to you Heero.:: Heero stared at him, confused. :: Quatre isn't the only one who can make there presents known with out physical or visible contact......You have that gift as well. I knew you were there, that's why I wasn't afraid. I knew you wouldn't let me die.::  
  
:: Then were finally even.:: Trowa nods, disappearing, leaving Heero to think about every thing he had done wrong when it came to the people who cared about him, specifically Relena.  
  
~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mystic: There it is.  
  
Duo: Hey what was up with the Whole thought thingys.  
  
Mystic: In the dream scope everything is produced through thought.  
  
Wufie: And how would you know Onna?  
  
Mystic: I have a name Wufei use it! *She glares, chasing after him*  
  
Quatre: Oh dear! I think she really just wants you guys to Review. So do it. I don't think Heero can stand dream state much longer. 


	10. Press Confrence.

(I know! I know! Sorry! Things have been Kind of hectic lately. Yeah for spring break.)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them.  
  
  
  
Friends 4 Ever;  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
Press Confrence  
  
  
  
" Ms. Dorlian, is it true that the Gundam piolets tried to assasinate you?"  
  
"I thought they tried to kidnap you?"  
  
"Gentalmen.........Gentalmen please! I'll answer all your questions, one at a time." The room quited, she sat in a room filled with vidscreens, every single one out of a hundred and fifty on. "No! The Gundam Pilots didn't try to kill or kidnap me."  
  
"Then perhapse you can tell me why they were at my firm ball?" An all too familar voice sounds over the rest, and Marcos Parivartie's face pops up in the middle screen.  
  
"Well, Mr. Parivatie! I do beleive that, pilot Zero-one was in your employment, Zero-four was the friend you so kindly told me to invite, Zero- three was part of the entertainment, Zero-two just kind of came cause he has a sixth sense about when people he cares about are in trouble, and enjoys crashing fancie parties. But the over all reason they where there was because one of them found out that someone decided to sign my death warnt with out the grim reapers consent, and it just so happened that he didn't like that to much." A look of shock spread over Parivaties face, he hadn't expected her to answer so forcefully. "Yes, Mr. Parivartie I know about your plan to kill me as an example to get the goverment to back off." Relena was extreamly steamed, she tried to collect her self, but her calm colectiveness had flown out the window.  
  
" Do you have any proof of your accusations." He asked obviousely shaken.  
  
"Mr. Chang." Wufei played the recording of Parivarties conversation with Bernard, Relena hearing the tape for the first time, she felt sick.  
  
"Ms. Dorlian.....!?"  
  
"Ms. Dorlian...?!"  
  
"Please gentalmen one at a time."  
  
"Ms. Dorlian, is it true that you have refused to hand the Gundam Pilots over to the ESUN athorities?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why would you put your self in danger of beeing considered a traitor?"  
  
" Why?! For one their no longer pilots and the have done nothing wrong."  
  
"If that was so then you wouldn't be so reluctant to turn them over."  
  
"Well, being that is seemingly my word against yours, and I am in no condition to be traveling. I will not allow them to be tooken out of my juristiction even for a moment. As for the rest of you who think that they could even think that they could possible do that which they are accused, you should be ashamed. More than half of you owe them your lifes!" She was so angry her blood sounded in her ears, and her hands were starting to shake.  
  
"Gundam pilot Zero-one killed two men did he not?" Paravartie tried once more to make her sound partial.  
  
"PROTECTING ME!" Her anger flared and she knew that was exactly what he wanted.  
  
"You have no proof thats what happened." He had her now or so he thought.  
  
"Actualy we do!" Head Preventer Une, stepped behind Relena hopeing it would help to calm the young woman, and hands a tape to Wufei. "Please play this for the press." He nodds, doing as he is asked. As the tape runs Une speaks. "What you are watching is a vidio account tooked from the hotels security camara." All the world watched as the gundam pilots fought once again to protect her.  
  
When she was back on screen again her skin was deathly pale, her eyes clouded. "T..t..t..there you have it, proof of there innocence."  
  
Sally noticed how pale she had gotten in the past few minutes as did Wufei, so she motioned for the camaras to be directed at her. "Ladys and Gentalmen due to the fact that  
  
Ms. Dorlian shouldn't have spoke to you tonight I ask that you hold all your questions untill she has healed and is in a proper state to answer them. Thank you!" Wufei shuts everything down, giving Sally a worried look.  
  
"Thanks Sally. I don't know what happend I just......."  
  
"It's my fault. I shouldn't have let you attempet this. You should be resting."  
  
"Even if you had told me not to Sally I would have done it any way. I won't let them be taken, when they haven't done anything, even if they ha.......Wufei!" He had picked her up.  
  
" Thats enought talk from you onna* you need to rest, I do believe you have some visitors waiting to see you." Sally Smirked as he carried her out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
The phone rings in Preventer Unes office. "Hello....... President Clark!...... How are you Sir?......Me I'm good.....Oh yess she is going to be fine shes just a bit tired........I know......yes sir they do mean lot to her.....Excuse me?.... Oh! The pilots.....No Sir I'm afraid they are in ruff shape...........How bad? We almost lost one of them... Which? Zero- Three was hurt very badly Sir......How? He drew attention off of Ms. Dorlian......He is stable now Sir.....Your what! Giveing them temporary immunity. thank you Sir I'll tell her.....Have a nice evening....Bye." The president had granted them temporary immunity they were safe for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Mystic: yeah! is done, ok so lets see some reviews. 


	11. Change of hearts

( Next chapter Yeah!)  
  
Disclamier: Nope not yet!  
  
Friends 4 Ever: Chapter Eleven: Change of Hearts  
  
Relena looks around the room. Wufei had told her to rest but she couldn't, every thing that had happened that day whieghed on her mind. She was overly worried about the guys, She was afraid Parivartie would attack again, and she knew that none of them would be safe if he did. She didn't know what she would do if she lost any of them. Her eyes fall on Quatre he had fallen asleep in a chair beside Trowa's bed. Duo told her Heero was suffering from his injurys but she was sure there was more to it than that. Wufei moved the little blond back to his bed, and shot Duo a warning glance that told him not to bother her she needed her rest. As usual Duo didn't heed it, and for this she was greatfull, they talked for at least an hour, before Duo got tired. Now she sat alone thoughts running through her head, so she couldn't sleep. Stareing at the ceiling she thiught about all the people who had been killed the night before, and why she felt guilty because she was so glad that she hadn't been killed.  
  
A low mone pulled her from her thoughts, it was Heero. Pulling her self out of bed she limps over to sit beside him. Brushing his bangs out of his face she can clearly see his face contorted with pain, jaw clanched eyes closed tight, she hated seeing him like this. Guilt wieghed heavly one her heart, she blamed hersefl for their injuries. :: If they hadn't been protecting me they wouldn't have gotten hurt .:: "You should have just let me die...." She whispered as tears that had been threating to fall since she woke, where finaly shed.  
  
"Never." Heero mumbled as his body relaxed, she pulled the chair closer to his bed intertwining their fhands she lets her tears of remorse untill they brought her sleep.  
  
A half n' hour later Wufei returns for his last check of the night, finding Relena asleep ing the chair he shakes his head ans wraps a blanket around her, before going to sit with Trowa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero couldn't believe she would ever think that she should die, because they got hurt. How could she? True he at one point thought he would be better off without her, but he knew now he was wrong. 'Bernard takes aim, Fires......This time.... Heero was to late. "RELENA!"  
  
He sits up suddenly, his chest heaving, skin slick with sweat, the content of the dream still all to freash in his mind. Going to move his hand he notices a wieght keeping it in place. "Hn." The little dove of peace had his right hand captive, clutched to her chest, as if it where her life line. Useing his free hand he brushes the hair from her face, still wet with tears. "Why had you been crying Relena?" He asks at a whisper. moving so that hisfeet hang off the side of the bed he grunts at his bodys protest, but refuses to lay back down. Freeing his trapped hand, he pulled her in to his lap, and then postitons her beside him. He pulls her close nuzzeling the soft flesh of her neck realizing that he will have to explain later, but not careing, realizing he needed her closeness and warmth more. To things that some how managed to bring him sleep blissfull dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
Trowa woke in agony, he didn't make a sound he knew that he was in bad shape, Quatre had warned him, and he was thankfull of that. Glancing slowly around the room,His sights fall on each of his friends in turn. When he came to Heero and Relana, a small smile came to his lips. :: I never would have thought....:: Slowly his tirednees returned and even thought he had just woke up he allowed him self to be conquered by it.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Parivatie paced angrly in his office. " Damitt I had her!" He screams. :: How could they have gotten those tapes, I made sure all the cameras where off. :: He was definately screwed now. Once Yuy recovered he would be breathing down his neck.  
  
~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mystic: Well thats done!  
  
Wufei: Its about time Onna.  
  
Mystic: Shut up! Wu wu.  
  
Wufei: Hrmmm.....  
  
Mystic: Anyway! Review. K? JA! 


End file.
